


Supporting

by yeaka



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Raymond’s ready for duty.
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Supporting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“I’m home,” he announces, which is normally a redundant cliché he doesn’t engage in—their door is always locked: a necessary defense to strangers and Peraltas, and only he and Kevin currently own a key. Thus, if Kevin is within earshot of the entranceway, he should already be able to deduce who’s coming in. But that’s assuming Kevin’s highly developed brain is working to its full potential, and not muddied with _other things_ like evolutionary instincts and animal urges. As soon as Raymond steps into their house, the cloud of pheromones tells him exactly what’s going on. Things have only progressed further since he left—his husband’s in full-on _heat_. 

Fortunately, he read Kevin’s text as soon as it was sent. They made that agreement the moment they became ‘official’—to conduct an efficient relationship, an alpha must be notified of their omega’s cycle—and obviously Raymond keeps track of Kevin’s, so he was already on alert this week and knew to be ready at a moment’s notice. He left Sergeant Jeffords in charge and immediately picked Kevin up from the university, drove him straight home, helped him out of the constraints of his jacket and tie, and then left again to fetch supplies. Kevin had protested, insisting such a fuss wasn’t necessary, but by the time Raymond reached his work, Kevin’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half lidded, pupils fully dilated, breathing noticeably erratic, and one look in the mirror was all the evidence it took to win the structured debate that followed.

Raymond follows the scent of _aroused omega_ into the living room and sighs, because obviously, he took too long in bringing Kevin home. If Kevin had made it soon enough, with a sound enough mind, he would’ve surely made his nest in the bedroom—a far more logical place than the living room floor. 

Clearly Kevin’s _been_ to the bedroom. Three of their best duvets are woven together in a tight circle atop their Persian rug, safely nestled between the dark brown couch and matching arm chairs. The nest is perfectly geometric and structurally impressive, naturally: Raymond’s always been proud of Kevin’s nest-building skills. Perhaps it’s become a largely irrelevant instinct in the modern world, but Raymond still finds it inexplicably endearing. _Adorable._ Kevin’s adorable. At Raymond’s arrival, Kevin glances up over the coffee table sporting a half-finished chess game. Raymond doesn’t begrudge him having moved the coffee table aside. It does throw off the intricate design of their well crafted living room, but the look on Kevin’s face makes the disarray entirely worth it. 

Raymond drops the grocery bags on that coffee table. Nothing in them requires refrigeration—excessive kitchen trips would only be a waste of valuable bonding time. Kevin doesn’t even glance at the bags, no curiosity across his handsome face: his heated gaze is fixed squarely on Raymond and only Raymond, like that’s the only thing of value in his world. He’s managed to shed more since Raymond left—his belt is now strung over the side of the nest, his sweatervest lying next to it, and his trousers are neatly folded in a pile atop the couch. 

He’s sitting in just his briefs and open button-up, his socks and garters the only thing on his otherwise naked body. For Kevin, that’s _incredibly_ naked. A few seconds pass where all Raymond can do is return Kevin’s hungry stare. Then Kevin shifts his weight onto his left hip, his long legs curling beneath him. He leans forward, the fabric of his open shirt covering his sides like a curtain, but there’s still a tantalizing view straight down the front. Raymond lurches to life and marches for the nest, only to pause right at the very edge and rasp, “May I?”

They might be married, but that’s no excuse to abandon decorum. It’s still _Kevin’s_ nest. But it’s no surprise that Kevin nods—he’s never denied Raymond. Raymond crosses the threshold and kneels down in front of Kevin. The fact that Kevin doesn’t automatically lunge at him like any other heat-ridden omega would is so wildly _attractive_ to Raymond: he admires that restraint, the way Kevin still clings to his dignity, even though they’re both already acting so wanton and that obscenity’s equally as thrilling. Raymond would have him any which way. Raymond lifts both hands to cup Kevin’s gorgeous face, and Kevin shivers and leans into his touch. 

“How are you feeling?” Raymond asks. They’ve already developed a number system that Kevin can respond with, if he’s finding his usual complex explanations too difficult. Kevin visibly struggles for breath and bites down a languid moan before nuzzling into Raymond’s palm: that’s enough of an answer.

Kevin verbalizes anyway, “I’m fine, Raymond.” His voice is _almost_ steady.

His body isn’t. One hand shifts to clasp Raymond’s knee, squeezing through the fabric of Raymond’s standard-issue pants. It’s downright shameless. He’s clearly lost control. 

But he licks his lips and mutters, “There’s really no reason for you to take an entire day off work.”

They have this argument every time. “Don’t be absurd. I’ll stay here and take care of you.”

“Raymond, I am a grown man. This is hardly my first heat. I’m perfectly capable of—” Kevin’s breath hitches, tirade cutting off as Raymond runs a slow, firm hand down his chest, absorbing some of that fire-red heat that Kevin’s exuding. Kevin’s eyes roll back in his head. As soon as Raymond leans in, Kevin’s right there, opening up for him. Raymond deliberately keeps the kiss chaste, even though he wants to _devour Kevin whole_ , because he still has things to say and needs to be coherent for it. He may not experience heats, but Kevin tempts him to the edge of it. 

“Hush,” Raymond commands, around another kiss that Kevin greedily accepts. His hand’s risen to Raymond’s tie, clearly wanting to take it off. Raymond insists, “I’m staying here with you. I have water ready, nutritious food, the appropriate vitamins, and several new novels I’ll read out to you in the downtime where we’ve exhausted your urges. We’ll both be fine right here.”

Kevin dons a small smile—the sort of treat that only Raymond can pull from him. Raymond rewards it with another kiss. Kevin murmurs around his mouth, “ _Thank you._ ”

Raymond tries to answer with those three words Kevin most likes to hear, but he’s already being pulled down to the bottom of the nest and decides that’s enough talking.


End file.
